


In love? Us? Don't be silly.

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art School, Awkward Boners, Begging, Consensual Rough Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Switching, Teasing, art models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Eren likes his part time job as a nude art model. Can he work with another model? Sure thing. Unfortunately, Levi turns out to be hot as hell and for the life of him Eren can't prevent popping awkward boners around him. Levi has an unconventional suggestion to deal with any sexual tension...





	In love? Us? Don't be silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri secret santa gift 2017 for [galienyancats](http://galienyancats.tumblr.com)

“Okay, time’s up, everybody pack your things please. Thank you Eren, you were terrific, as always.”

Some of the students muttered approval to Petra’s praise as they hastily scribbled some last additions or started gathering their belongings. Eren stood up and slipped into his bathrobe before stretching his numb limbs back to life. Considerate of her model’s comfort as always, Petra had set up a small space heater, but if you spend three hours minus breaks in a single pose, it could only do so much. The chill of the studio crept into your bones and the lack of movement didn’t help. While he was in pose and zoning out, Eren hardly noticed the discomfort, but as soon as he returned to reality, every part of his body rushed to file a complaint.

He folded the towel he had put on the chair before sitting down, and picked up his thermos mug that now only held a mouthful of lukewarm tea.

“Eren, do you have a minute after you’ve dressed? I have another job offer for you,” Petra asked and picked up the chair to store it away.

He pondered over the job offer while he changed. He modelled for this advanced class and one sketching course, where he had to change poses every couple of minutes. Both were fun in their own way and, once you got used to the specific requirements, easily earned money. If he could squeeze it in, he decided, he would take Petra up on her offer. A little more income was always welcome.

Bundled up, he walked back to the class, where Petra was making sure the wet canvasses were securely stored. Upon hearing him entering, she turned and smiled.

“So! We are going to start a new class, where I’m going to teach interactive poses. That means, you would work with another model. We will cover the whole spectrum, from everyday interactions to dynamic poses like fighting, and mildly erotic scenes.” She cocked her head. “Sounds interesting?”

Eren nodded. “Yes, I’ve worked with other models before, I’m certain I can do this. Who do you want me to work with, maybe Historia or Sasha?”

“Ah well, it’s a male model -”

“Oh.”

Mistaking his surprise for unease, Petra hurried to apologize. “Of course, you don’t have to pose with a man if it makes you uncomfortable -”

“Oh no, not at all. I was just surprised.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “It’ll be a new experience. When is the class going to take place?”

She gave him the details and looked immensely relieved when he told her he could do it. “I’m so glad. You have a very good body language and facial expressions, so I was really hoping you would accept.”

“Thank you. Who is the other model? Do I know him?”

“I don’t know, he’s quite new and only modelled for one of Hanji’s classes before. His name’s Levi.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Well, I’ll get to know him soon.”

“We will start easy with the first lessons, nothing too intimate, so you can get comfortable with each other.”

**********

With this guy, Eren decided as he caught a first glimpse of jet-black hair and a defined jawline, starting easy was going to be next to impossible.

Art models weren’t necessarily chosen for their looks but for their expressive abilities and other qualities. A flawless body that moved awkward or shy was a lot less suitable than one with scars, wrinkles or a fat roll or two if it could mold itself easily to the artist’s wishes. Therefore, they covered the whole range of attractiveness and age. You would meet aspiring actors or dancers as well as nondescript housewives or retired truck drivers.

Levi definitely fell into the former category.

So far he was clad in a loose bathrobe, same as Eren, but the visible neckline and collar bone already spoke of a toned and lean body. He acknowledged Eren’s introduction with a lack of enthusiasm that left him momentarily deflated. If he was always this curt and rude, this would be a long and tiring course.

But then Levi gruffly warded off Petra’s warm welcome with a pink tint to the tips of his ears and a sideways ducking of his head that spoke volumes.

This guy was socially awkward as fuck.

Which was, given that he had the looks not only of an art model, but of someone who could easily be featured on a glossy magazine cover, disturbingly endearing.

While Petra greeted the students and lined out the class's goals and procedures, Eren inched a little closer to Levi.

“I like Petra. She has a good working atmosphere in her classes, and she makes sure we are treated with respect. To some of the instructors and students, models are just meat or objects. But she never forgets you’re a human being,” he whispered.

Grey eyes regarded him for a moment, and then Levi nodded. “Hanji is okay too. She has some wacky ideas, but she takes no for an answer when she’s pushing your boundaries. And she chewed out a student who asked me to undress for a closer look during my break.”

Having finished her introductory speech, Petra asked them to take their places. They would start with some basic greeting poses to ease everyone into work. Levi shrugged off his bathrobe and stepped forward, and Eren’s mind blanked.

He was one hundred percent muscle.

No, Eren corrected himself as Levi turned around to see why the hell he wasn’t following yet, ninety percent muscle and ten percent cock.

Lord help his gay soul.

 _Be fucking professional_ , Eren berated himself, flung his bathrobe off in a gesture that was a touch more dramatic than intentioned and walked forward into the circle of drawing boards. He knew he had a well proportioned, decently toned body, and that even if he hadn’t he would still be welcome here. But like every time, he felt a rush of self-consciousness before his mind could start to blend out the staring faces, and this time it was made ten times worse by Levi’s presence.

Usually, it took Eren only a couple of minutes before his body became a prop, an object to be examined while his mind was miles away. Standing, sitting, lying naked in front of all these people was as matter-of-fact as stripping in front of a doctor or in a locker room. Sometimes, it would feel so natural to him to be in this state, that when Petra called for a break he needed a moment to realize he should rather put on his robe before wandering around in the room and talking to people.

But today, he couldn’t zone out. At every moment, he was aware of Levi’s presence. Since the subject of the class was interaction, they were always within reaching distance, often closer, close enough that Eren could feel the faint warmth radiating off his body in the chilly room. Close enough that he could perceive his subtle scent. Every inch of his skin that came into contact with Levi’s warmed up, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if he could have seen the traces on his own body in bright colours. 

They had managed most of the first lesson when the maximum credible accident happened to Eren.

Since the two models seemed at ease with each other, Petra suggested a hug. A hug from behind, no less. Exchanging a short glance and coming to a silent agreement, they nodded. Levi turned his back to Eren, who looped his arms around his shoulders and waist. They shuffled around a bit until they had a natural and comfortable pose, Levi tilting his head to nestle his face into the crook of Eren’s neck, one hand placed lightly on the arm around his waist. Eren lowered his face so his cheek rested against Levi’s soft hair.

Not even meaning to, Eren instinctively held Levi a little bit tighter and felt him relax into the embrace. It was nice standing like this, with a warm, firm body in his arms, feeling the regular rise and fall of his chest, smooth skin under his fingers -

Oh shit.

Oh shit shit shit shit -

Panicked, Eren tried to think of something, _anything_ to distract his mind. Anything that was decidedly unsexy. But it seemed like his mind no longer ruled over his body, specifically over his dick. His dick decided that being pressed against an attractive body, an attractive ass was reason enough to get hard.

He shifted backwards a little to give himself more room (and in the faint and useless hope that just maybe Levi wouldn’t notice), but a sharp _tsssk_ from Petra reprimanded him to get back into position. And so the only thing he could do was hold on with a burning face and pray for the ground to open up and swallow him. Levi noticed, of course he did, if his body going rigid in Eren’s arms was anything to go by.

Endless minutes ticked by until Petra decided it was enough for today. Levi slipped away and into his bathrobe with a speed that left Eren blinking stupidly, standing center stage with his shame for everyone to see. No one commented on it. No one ever did. These things happened occasionally, and they were all polite enough to turn a blind eye, but that didn’t make the humiliation any less vivid.

More importantly, Eren needed to apologize to Levi before he went home. He grabbed his robe and rushed to the men’s restrooms, which for lack of better options served as changing room for the models.

One of the stalls was locked, and the rustling of fabric announced Levi getting dressed inside. Eren squeezed himself into the next stall. 

“Erm, Levi?” he called out softly, wincing at the way his voice echoed in the tiled room. Just then it appeared to him that while it surely was creepy to have someone’s hard dick pressed against you naked body, it was even more creepy to be addressed by the dick’s owner in a toilet. He wanted to punch himself in the face, but to his surprise Levi answered, in a voice that was carefully neutral.

“Yes, Eren?”

“I wanted to apologize for what happened. Jeez, this is so embarrassing…”

“Don’t worry about it. It happens. No need to fret over it.”

“I just… please, I don’t want you to think I’m a pervert or anything, I’ve never had a hard-on while modelling, but uh, you’re very attractive and…” Eren trailed off. “I’m making this worse, aren’t I.”

Levi snorted a laugh. “I take it as a compliment, then. And as I said, don’t worry about it. It’s not like you’re some weirdo who rubs his stiffy against people on the bus. You felt good, your body reacted, end of story.” A zipper, then metallic sounds of a belt being closed, another zipper. Levi’s next words sounded muffled, probably by a scarf. “And if it’s any consolation, you’re quite the looker, too. If I was as professional as I should be, I wouldn’t have paid any attention, but there you go.” The door unlocked, then boots clanked over the tiled floor. “See you next week, Eren.”

Shell shocked, Eren stood in his stall, one sock in hand, for what must have been a full five minutes. Only the sounds of someone else coming in to wash their hands shook him out of his daze. Levi found him good looking, who would have thought. Maybe after this slightly awkward start, working with him would go down smoothly.

Except it didn’t.

Eren got hard again in the next lesson. Repeatedly. Levi’s mouth pressed into a thinner line each time, clearly not amused anymore. Petra, sweet gentle Petra, was starting to get mildly irritated at him. He tried reciting every single pope backwards until he got confused between Gregor XII. and Alexander V. - which one had been the antipope? - but to no avail.

Afterwards, Eren took his sweet time collecting his belongings and slunk listlessly to the restrooms to change, only to find Levi fully dressed, hip leaning against the sink. His face gave away nothing.

“Hurry up and get dressed. We need to talk.”

Eren squeezed past him and locked himself into one of the stalls. “If it’s about you asking me to quit, you can say so right away. No need to be polite about it.”

“Who said I was asking you to quit? I have a suggestion to help with your… predicament.”

“Chop off my dick?”

Levi laughed softly, and it struck Eren that so far he had only heard Levi laugh. To his face, he had only shown so much as a faint smile. Damn, how much he wanted to see it.

“We can keep that in mind as plan B.”

Dressed and feeling a little more at ease, Eren followed Levi down into the hall, and they sat down at a table, out of earshot from other people.

Levi cut straight to the core. “From what you said, and what Petra assured me of, I gathered that you never made it a habit to pop a boner in class before.”

Eren blushed. “Yes.”

“So, it’s me?”

Blushing more scarlet, Eren toyed with the zipper of his backpack. “Yes.”

“Want to get me out of your system?”

Eren’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I’m asking you if you want to fuck.” Levi sat completely relaxed, elbow propped on the table and chin in hand, legs parted lightly. Only a dusting of pink on his cheekbones betrayed that he wasn’t altogether as calm as he acted. 

“I could have ignored the fact that you’re hot. But a hot guy getting hard for me is a little too much for my ego and my libido to ignore,” he went on.

“Not that I’m opposed, but how is that going to solve my problem?” Eren asked after he had managed to gather enough saliva again to speak.

Levi shrugged. “If it’s terrible, we’ll both be cured and can work together unaffected. If, on the other hand, we’re compatible, we’ve found an enjoyable way to show up to class nice and relaxed.”

“You’re suggesting we have sex before our sessions?” Eren was starting to warm up to the idea. Unconsciously, his voice dropped half an octave.

Levi nodded, pupils slightly dilating at Eren apparently getting into it. “Just to make this clear, only sex. First, we hardly know each other, and second, since you do this job, I reckon that you’re as overworked and underpaid as me and in no way have the time or energy to maintain a relationship.”

“College student,” Eren sighed. “History major.”

“Professional dancer,” Levi said and added with a grimace: “Currently ‘between employments’.” He hooked quotation marks into the air. “I make do with this and pole dancing and a million odd jobs.”

“Pole dancing? No wonder you have a body like that. That shit’s intense. My sister’s been doing it for years, and you could chop wood on her abs.”

Levi seemed comically flustered at Eren taking him seriously and acknowledging that what he did was hard physical workout. “Thanks. Most people think you just stand there and wiggle your ass.”

They talked a little of this and that and groaned about overtime and the monthly struggle to make ends meet, shitty jobs and shitty roommates, before they noticed that the conversation had entirely left the original track.

“So, uh, you free now?” Levi asked with a glance at his watch.

Eren nodded. “What’s more, I live in a dorm here and my roommate’s away. Sound good?”

“Very.” But when Eren moved to get up, Levi made a downward gesture with his hand. “One more thing before you drag me into your lair. How… how do you want this? And what limits do you have?”

Eren sat down again and considered the question. How did he want it? He could imagine a whole filthy gallery of things he wanted to do with Levi, but the first thing that came to mind was how wonderful this muscular body would feel on top of him, drilling him mercilessly into the mattress. He swallowed. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want you to pound my ass until I don’t know my own name anymore.”

Levi’s eyes darkened. “With pleasure. Can I fuck your face, too?”

“I like the way you’re thinking.”

“Heh. Okay, but a hard fuck is one thing, rough sex is another. No biting and scratching - that shit hurts and is unhygienic as fuck, you have any idea what hideous bacteria lurk under fingernails and in saliva? And yeah, nothing that leaves marks. No hickeys, no slapping or bruising or other shit.”

Eren shook his head. “No worry, I’m not into that either. Aside from that we both have to keep our bodies presentable. And I don’t like choking.” He thought a little more and suddenly flushed beet red again.

“What is it? Spit it out,” Levi asked with an amused smile.

“It’s kinda embarrassing…”

“As long as it doesn’t involve diapers or a Superman cape, I want to know.”

“I like orgasm delay. Teasing. I - “ Eren heaved a breath and looked up at the ceiling. “I like to beg for it, okay? Go on and laugh.”

On the contrary, Levi doubled over as if punched in the gut and hid his face in his hands. All Eren could make out were muttered curses of ‘shit’ and ‘too fucking hot’ and ‘gonna be the death of me’. But when he resurfaced some moments later, he looked nothing short of predatory.

“You like to beg, Eren? I’m going to make you.”

Levi kept his promise, and two hours later Eren stumbled back from a quick but necessary shower to his bed. Still in the kind of post-orgasmic afterglow that you only achieve when truly, thoroughly fucked out, he located the lump that was Levi under the covers and scooted close.

“Hmph. You wouldn’t have struck me as the type to cuddle.”

Nervously, Eren edged back again. “Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable -”

A strong arm reached out and tugged until they were pressed flush against each other.

“You’re not making me uncomfortable. It’s just… new is all.” Levi hooked a leg over Eren’s and tucked his head into the crook of his neck, and it was certainly just Eren’s imagination that Levi’s face felt very warm against his skin.

He smiled to himself, hugged Levi back and listened to his breath even out as sleep took him. At liberty now to gaze at the sleeping man’s face as much as he wanted, Eren felt an odd surge of protectiveness. He brushed a thumb softly over the dark circles under Levi’s eyes, smoothed over the faint worry lines that he was much too young for. He thought of his warm but rather ratty coat, the patched up backpack and worn out boots. Levi sure as hell didn’t need pity or help, but what he could use was someone to put a smile on his face.

A short while later Levi woke up to the smell of hot tea and vegetable soup. Clad in boxers and a t-shirt, Eren stirred in a pot. He turned around at the sound of soft footsteps.

“Hi. Want some tea? Mugs are up there on the shelf.”

Levi nodded, yawned and grabbed a mug. “How did you figure I’m a tea drinker?”

Eren shrugged. “You don’t seem a coffee person. And I caught you sniffing my thermos mug.” He kept his eyes glued to the spoon in his hand. “Could you do me a favor and eat with me? I’m going to my parents’ this weekend and my mom will skin me alive if I don’t bring back at least half a dozen empty containers. She always loads my overnighter with Tupperware in fear I might starve in the wilderness.”

Levi leaned against his arm to get a look at the bubbling soup. “Smells amazing. Count me in.” He gave Eren’s butt a squeeze. “And you don’t have to be subtle about feeding me. Pride is not in my vocabulary when it comes to free meals.”

“Duly noted. And same. I like to complain about my mother, but if she didn’t pack me food I’d probably raid her freezer anyway.”

They ate the soup in companionable silence, and afterwards Levi declined dessert (a.k.a. Eren who was, against all odds, horny again) claiming he had to get up early. He kissed a pouting mouth goodbye and promised to come around next week before class.

While he tidied up and straightened the bedsheets, Eren couldn’t wipe the idiotic smile off his face. While fucking him, Levi had touched pretty much every part of his body, twisted him into any position he fancied, but he had refrained from kissing Eren on the mouth. Strange how, after that one and only brief goodbye peck, his lips felt much warmer than, say, his ass and dick, which had gotten considerably more attention.

**********

Levi arrived a little earlier than announced, and with a luxurious amount of time at hand, Eren spread him out like a feast, intending to indulge his partner in every way imaginable.

“You’re not making _love_ to me, are you?” Levi remarked after a while, and Eren looked up. Levi looked breathtaking, sprawled on the sheets, skin flushed a pretty shade of pink.

“Hell no,” he answered mildly. “But we have a lot of time, and I figured I’d spare us both the awkward post-coital smalltalk until we have to get to class.”

“Oh thank God. For a second I feared you’re going all mushy on me.”

On this day, they were required to perform various fighting poses… but for some reason, they both lacked the spirit.

Petra approached them cautiously. “Guys. May I remind you that you’re showing hand-to-hand combat here? Could you look a little more fierce and less…”

“Recently fucked?” Levi prompted without much thought.

She blushed. “I meant to say lovestruck, but now that you mention it, yes. I mean no. Less of that, okay? More… _grrrr_.”

Their eyes met, and Levi raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly, to which Eren’s lips quirked up. Lovestruck, oh boy.

The next week, it was Eren who fell asleep after a thorough session of boner-preventing sex. As he came to, he found Levi at his desk, neatly sorting and stacking his review notes.

“I have no idea how you even came so far with your studies when you’re so disorganised,” Levi said when he heard Eren shuffling up behind him. “I bet your computer files look even worse.”

“That’s… impressive.” Eren rifled through the stacks. “This system makes so much more sense. How did you -”

“One of my flatmates studied archeology and regularly roped me in to help them organise their stuff. I could go over your computer too, if you want.”

“Really? You would? Levi, you’re a lifesaver!” Eren threw his arms around Levi and craned his neck to kiss him gratefully. Then he pulled back and grinned cheekily. “You do that for all your fuck buddies? Damn, I scored lucky.”

Levi tugged him back down and into his lap. “No, I only thought if I tidy your desk while you sleep I might get a chance to bend you over it for a quick round two before we have to leave.”

“That’s exactly what I thought. You wouldn’t happen to care for me or my studies.”

“As if.”

********** 

_Two years later_

“That’s it.” Levi dropped the last box on the floor - luckily it only contained books and clothes - and stretched his back. “Welcome to your new home, Mister Jaeger, global history M.A.”

Eren made a curtsy. “Thank you so much, Mister Ackerman, first cast.” 

He swung Levi around, dumped him on his mattress and crawled on top of him, caging him with his long limbs. “I still can’t believe I can do this on the daily now.”

“Woah, hold your horses.” Gunther, one of Levi’s - and now Eren’s - flatmates, walked in with a bundle of blankets and throw pillows. “Levi, you gotta remind your boyfriend of the ‘locked doors’ rule.”

“He’s not my boyfriend” and “I’m not his boyfriend” sounded unisono from Levi’s and Eren’s mouths.

Petra, who had followed Gunther with an armful of potted plants, snorted. “Guys, please. You are so _royally_ in love.”

“We are what now?”

Gunther dropped his fuzzy load in Eren’s lap. “Dudes. You moved in together?”

“Eren had to move out of the dorms and we had a free room,” Levi snapped. “And besides, I’ve lived with you and Eld for years and that doesn’t make you my boyfriends!”

“Well, yeah. That’s maybe because you don’t bang us?” Gunther folded his arms.

“On the regular,” Petra chimed in.

“And exclusively.” Eld, the other roommate, had stuck his head around the corner.

“Okay, I moved in, and we bang, but that still doesn’t make us boyfriends. We’re… fuck buddies?” Eren sounded vaguely unsettled.

Gunther shot him a sympathetic look. “When Levi came down with pneumonia last winter, who blackmailed your dad into treating him in his hospital for free?”

“Well, that’s what you do for - for friends, right?”

Gunther and Petra exchanged a look.

“Levi, dear,” Petra’s voice was honey sweet, “didn’t you decline that _very_ profitable nightclub job offer so you would have more time to kick Eren’s butt through his finals?”

“ _What?_ Levi, I had no idea -”

Eld showed no mercy. “And Eren, you introduced Levi to your parents. Last year. For Thanksgiving.”

Gunther shook his head. “Really, you are boyfriends as all hell,” he sighed. Then he gallantly offered an arm to Petra. “Can we invite you to a cup of tea in our humble abode for your troubles of helping these idiots? Levi told us he sort of became friends with his modelling boss - however unbelievable that may sound - but he sorely neglected to mention how stunningly cultivated and charming you are.”

“Thank you.” She accepted the arm gracefully and the pair paraded out of the room, Eld hot on their heels.

Levi untangled himself from Eren, got up and closed the door behind them. “Petra isn’t going to leave without all their phone numbers - Oluo has been losing his shit and hiding in the kitchen ever since she got out of the van.” He sat down next to Eren again.

“Damn, they blew our cover,” Eren said conversationally and reached out to gently rub over the shaved part of Levi’s undercut, feeling, like always, the other unconsciously lean into the touch.

“Babe, we never fooled anyone but ourselves,” Levi hummed.

Eren giggled. “You know, you calling me babe since month two was maybe one of the things that gave it away.”

“Never heard you complain about it.” Levi pushed Eren back and rolled on top of him. “So, does this mean we’re officially boyfriends and shit?”

“Yes. Boyfriends. All doting and starry-eyed. I get to devote my books to you and cry proudly at your premieres.”

“Please tell me you’ll bring a big ass bouquet of red roses.”

“Your wardrobe will look like a hothouse.” They both burst out laughing.

“No, but seriously,” Levi said, brushing the bangs from Eren’s face. “We both planned to keep this a casual sex thing, but it just kept… growing, and I’m fucking terrible at showing it, but you mean a lot to me.”

Levi’s fingers cradled Eren’s face, and he looked both incredibly fond and frightened, as if spooked by his own words. Or afraid Eren might laugh it off and tell him not to be silly.

Instead, Eren smiled up at him, heart beating like crazy in his chest. “You’re not terrible at showing it. You’re just not good with romantic gestures or cheesy lines, but I don’t need that. It would rather freak me out. You’re perfect for me, Levi, and can you please stop me now before I start rambling and possibly crying on you, because I’m getting all emotional here and -”

Levi stopped him with a kiss, and Eren sighed into it, grateful to relax under the insistent press of lips. He let his tongue glide into the welcoming warmth of Levi’s mouth, the happiness that bubbled in his veins already kindling a familiar heat.

When his hands found Levi’s ass and squeezed, the other man broke off the kiss and smirked. “I hate to break it to you, but you still have all these boxes to unpack. No time for fucking right now.”

Eren rolled his eyes and grumbled and pawed at him, and Levi sighed in mock exasperation. “That’s what I get for letting a horny shit into my life. Now be good and unpack your stuff, and then we can have our first official boyfriend fuck tonight.” He dabbed another soft little kiss on Eren’s lips. “Any requests for this special occasion?”

“Oof, stuff like confessions and budding romance calls for slow and sensual and tons of foreplay, right?”

“Usually, yes.” Levi waited, one eyebrow raised. Knowing him all too well.

“But then again, we can have slow and sensual and tons of foreplay every day, right? It’s nothing _special_ when you’re doting boyfriends. But something like hmmm, mercilessly pounding your boyfriend into next week after making him beg for it…”

“Still into that, huh?” Levi let his hand run down the thigh that was firmly wrapped around his waist until it cupped the swell of Eren’s ass. “The walls are thin here… better shove your face into the pillows to keep you from screaming when I ram my cock into you…”

Eren was rapidly growing hard and itched to claw Levi’s clothes off right now, unpacking and possible eavesdroppers be damned. But Levi quickly escaped his grabbing hands and rolled away. Eren glared at the bulge in his jeans, then over to Levi. “Asshole.”

“You love me, though.”

“Of course I do.”

It had come out so fast, so natural, that they could stare at each other with open mouths. It didn’t really _feel_ like such a fundamental change, but they were both instantly aware that they had just opened a new chapter. Maybe accidentally, but it still felt right. 

Levi slightly ducked his head in this way he always did when he was touched or embarrassed, his bangs falling over his eyes. To Eren, he had never looked more beautiful.

“Well, that hardly hurt,” Eren joked and took Levi’s hand.

“I love you too,” Levi said softly and looked down at their intertwined fingers. “Shit, and I flat out said I had neither time nor energy for a relationship, remember? But you just had to sneak your way into my heart. And where did it get me? My friends call me out for being all lovey-dovey. I had a _reputation_ , you know.” He threw Eren a withering scowl, pulled his legs underneath himself and crawled closer, dark and menacing. “You’re going to pay for that, you obstinate little life-ruiner.”

Eren tried and failed spectacularly at hiding a shit-eating grin. “You are so right, please punish me thoroughly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever indebted to the marvellous [shulkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/profile) for providing this fic idea when brainstorming for inspiration. You're a blessing!


End file.
